With the feature of lightweight and close fitting to the body, wearable devices have become an important carrier of communication between the human body and the world. Wearable device is a general name of devices which are wearable and intelligently designed as well as developed from daily wearing with wearable technology. Generalized wearable devices involve two categories:
(1) the one such as smart watches, smart glasses, etc., which is full-featured, larger in size, and may realize complete or part of the communication functions without relying on mobile terminals, such as mobile phones etc.; and
(2) those such as smart bracelets, etc., which only focus on a certain type of application functions, and need to cooperate with mobile terminals with mobile communication capabilities.
Instant messaging application has become an indispensable tool for mobile terminal users. When using the instant messaging applications, the following functions are most commonly used: writing and transmitting text information (including various expressions) to friends, receiving and reading the text information of friends, transmitting multimedia information (including pictures, animations, videos, music, files, etc.), and receiving and reading multimedia information from friends. The instant message includes not only voice and text, but also music, pictures (including GIF), animation, video, files and future information carrier. However, when using mobile terminals for instant message exchange, the user often encounters the following problems:
(1) It involves complicated operations for each transmitting and/or receiving of instant message: the user takes out the mobile terminal, unlocks the mobile terminal and enters the instant messaging application interface, and then transmits and/or receives the instant message via the operation interface provided by the instant massaging application;
(2) In some cases, such as in a crowded bus, due to the noisy environment, the user may not perceive the prompts of instant messaging applications, thus resulting in delay on checking information;
(3) In some cases, it is not convenient for the user to take out the mobile terminal to transmit and receive information.
At present, there are wearable devices that deal with these problems by wearing technology, for example running instant messaging applications on a watch. But it needs the instant messaging applications to be run directly on wearable devices, without relying on the mobile terminal to complete the instant messaging function. It is necessary for the wearing device to have a mobile communication capacity of 2G or more, an adequate storage space and memory, a battery with a larger capacity, a master chip with a computing capability sufficient to support the software system that instant messaging application relies on to operate independently. In that case, it will result in a higher cost of the wearable device, a shorter standby time, a larger size, and a higher hardware requirement for the wearable device.